Dear Real World
by DasKhaleesi
Summary: Collection of letters from Merlin characters to the real world. Fourth Chapter: Percival Wants Sleeves
1. Gwaine Wants Love

So, this is a possible multi-fic of drabbles that I came up with when I was on vacation. The general idea is that if the characters of Merlin get to write a letter to the outside world, what would they say? The first one is about Gwaine, cause I love him SO much. Basically Gwaine wants a love interest, so he writes the Merlin writers.

* * *

><p>Dear Merlin writers (Julian, Jake, Howard, and Ben),<p>

Long have I been a very lovable, friendly character on the show. I have had provided great comic relief, which you writers seem to love. I am a great friend to Merlin. I am extraordinarily good looking and make fangirls everywhere swoon over me. I am a great knight with loads of honor. Hell, you guys decided that Morgana would beat me up and starve me, but I remained loyal. By the way, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? I mean seriously, do you really think that being forced to fight for food is really a necessary plot point, you bastards? Sure, it made me look like a complete badass, but it still hurt like hell!

I think you get my point. I am a great character, if I do say so myself, and I enjoy that you have written me this way. I am happy that you have kept me alive and active for most of this show, but there is still one thing that I feel, as writers, you should do. Sure, it might make a few fan girls mad, but it could also create some great plot points and comedic scenes. Even more important, I am a man, and I'm getting lonely.

So I beg you, dearest writers, to give me a love interest. For years, the only romantic interest I had was Gwen, and that was thrown out the window before I really even got a chance with her. I am a charming, compassionate man that would bring "aw" inducing scenes if only you were to give me a love interest.

If you decide to take my advice, I do have some requests. First of all, make my love interest somebody strong, but a bit darker than Gwen. Sure, Gwen is a sweetheart, but I am a knight and a slight alcoholic, and I need a woman that can handle that life. That leads to the second request: please make her fun to be around. I really don't want to have some person constantly nagging me about going to the tavern with my buddies. Third, but just as important as the first two, please cast someone hot. That request needs no explanation.

I feel like I could grow leaps and bounds with a woman to share my life with. Or maybe I'm just telling you that to convince you to write me a love interest. Either way, please get to work on that.

Sincerely,

Gwaine.

* * *

><p>So, it's short, but I hope you liked it. Please review. Next one will be about the slash dragon's opinion about being known as the slash dragon.<p>

Tora2010


	2. Memoirs of the Slash Dragon

Hello all!

I'm so glad y'all enjoyed the last chapter. The feedback was just incredible, and I can't wait to hear what you guys think about this one. Again, I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Memoirs of the Slash Dragon<p>

Dear Merlin Fans,

For years now, I have guided Merlin with my wisdom and vast knowledge about the destiny of Camelot. I have saved our favorite warlock more times than I can count. I am a strong, mighty beast, as you all saw from when I attacked Camelot (and about that, LOLZ). I was even the last of my kind until recently. Everything I have done has helped to develop the plot and has pushed Merlin towards his fate with Arthur. You may even be shocked to hear that I'm just as excited for the 'Merlin reveals his magic' moment as you are, though who knows when the Merlin writers will decide to make that finally happen.

Though I am grateful for your support, one miscommunication has come to my attention. I am by far the most well spoken character in the series, saying great, quotable lines such as: ""A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole," "That your and Arthur's path lies together, is but the truth," and "You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin, Arthur is the other." However, it seems that a few of you might have taken this a bit out of context.

When I said these lines, I was talking about how Merlin and Arthur have a destiny to do great things together. How you could possibly think that I want them to be together in a more 'friendly' way? Just because they are companions for life doesn't mean they are actually companions for life! Further more, the accusation that my great prophesies and words of wisdom lead you to believe this is preposterous. So, I demand that you quick calling me 'the slash dragon' this instant! As a great dragon, it's terribly demeaning, and it takes away from the few lines I actually have in this show. Seriously, do you know how much it costs to make a CGI dragon say these few lines? But, alas, you mock them!

In closing, I am glad that you Merlin fans express yourselves, even if that expression means that Arthur and Merlin have a more interesting relationship. All I ask is that you leave me out of it and allow me to be the mighty dragon that I was characterized to be.

Sincerely,

Kilgharrah

* * *

><p>So that was that one. I think the next one, per request, will be from Morgana the character to Katie McGrath about the Morgana smirk. Also, fun little question that I would like to know y'all opinion on.<p>

Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot – If you had to kiss one, kill one, and marry one, which ones would you choose. Please give your reasoning.

I would kiss Arthur because he seems cocky enough that he would be a fun guy to kiss, but not be with for the rest of my life

I would marry Lancelot because he's sexy as hell. In fact, I would marry all of the knights if I had the option.

I would kill Merlin (PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, I STILL LOVE HIM) because I think it would make for the best bromance scene between Arthur and Merlin, and because I think it would be hilarious for the show to kill of its title character. I've read so many fanfics where Merlin dies, so I know I'm not that only one!

Cheers!

Tora2010


	3. Why not MWAHAHAHAHA?

Hello all! Sorry it has been awhile since the last update. I've been ridiculously busy with school and such. I appreciate all of the feedback, and, as requested, here is the Morgana smirk chapter.

Again, I don't own anything Merlin.

* * *

><p>Why not MWAHAHAHA?<p>

Dear Katie,

I would first of all like to thank you for portraying me as the badass character that I am. I know that I was a complete bimbo at first, but now that I have reached my full potential, I'm sure you are ecstatic that you get to play such an tremendous character.

Seriously though, I am astounding. You see how easily I can use my magic to throw people into the air again and again and again… (Dear Merlin writers: can we please get some variety here? xoxo Morgana). You see my schemes that I create to bring down Camelot. As far as my characterization is concerned, I am a clever, manipulative, ambitious villain, and here is where my concern lies.

If I am such a great villain in the Arthurian legend that poses such a threat to Camelot, why do you, Katie, portray me as being so bloody obvious. For example, when Arthur, Merlin, and I went to Cenred's castle for our little rescue mission, you had me smirking the whole time. Did it ever occur to you that an evil smirk every five seconds might raise suspicion? Maybe you thought our loyal fans were to stupid to understand the painfully obvious fact that I am an evil character.

Then, you went ahead and continued this stupid smirk even when I was not in Camelot. Did you ever think about maybe trying something else instead of the overdone smirk? Maybe an evil laugh? I'm sure you could pull of the "MWAHAHAHAHA" nicely. Or how about a glare or a growl? You could even just randomly bitch someone out for no apparent reason. All of these would remind the audience that I'm an evil character and would be far more original then the smirk.

Yes, you could argue that the smirk is apart of my characterization, but it just seems excessive at this point. So, I beg you, change it up a bit, because, really, anything else would be better.

K, thanks, bye,

Morgana

* * *

><p>Smile for Morgana awesomeness! So, I'm open to taking suggestions. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be about Percival not having sleeves on his chain mail…cause it really confuses me.<p>

Cheers!

Tora2010


	4. I want sleeves DAMNIT!

Hello Crazy Cats! So, I know it's been awhile, but I have a big girl job now that, on top of going to school, is eating my time. So now that its spring break, I'll go as far as to promise you guys another installment after this one.

So, I hope you all enjoy!

Percival's Sleeves

Dear Wardrobe Department,

I'm a man of few words. Very few words. So, I'm just going to come out and say it. Why do I not have sleeves? Does it make me look manlier? I get that I am supposed to be the muscle of the knights, but seriously?

As a knight, it would be really tragic if my arms were to be cut off. I am around swords a lot of time, so that possibility of me losing a limb is large. I also know that cloths are not made one-size-fits-all. I know that, given that I am a knight of Camelot, it can't be that hard to get some chainmail that fits my enormous muscles.

So how about you all work on that. I look forward to the day where I finally have a full suit of armor, like a serious knight. Then I also won't have to worry about sudden amputation.

That's a good thing.

Percival

Short, but I don't think that Percival would have it any other way. So, let me know what you think!

Cheers,

Tora2010


End file.
